En attendant Noël
by Glasgow
Summary: Recueil de drabbles autour de Noël. Multipairing.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour les gens :) Avant de commencer, sur ce coup-là vous avez droit à une petite explication. Il y a quelques semaines en faisant les courses j'ai acheté comme tous les ans mon calendrier de l'avent. Et en faisant ensuite la queue en caisse, cette étrange idée a germé dans mon esprit: un calendrier de l'avent sous forme de fic. Donc, j'ai écrit 24 drabbles autour du thème de Noël (enfin, certains tourneront seulement autour du thème de l'hiver parce que les idées étaient coton à trouver mine de rien) et je vous en posterai un par jour jusqu'au 24 décembre. En espérant que ce rythme soutenu ne sera pas trop rébarbatif pour vous.

Comme indiqué, il s'agit de drabbles, donc à chaque fois ça sera très court.

Pour les pairing (qui sont discrets la plupart du temps) il y aura un peu de tout, mais une grande majorité quand même de Sherlock/John.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

**1.**

Mrs. Hudson adorait ses deux locataires. Bien sûr, aimer Sherlock n'était jamais évident et elle n'en admirait que davantage la patience dont John faisait preuve avec lui, n'en étant pas capable d'autant elle-même.

Bref, elle aimait ses locataires. Elle s'amusait de leurs disputes régulières, même si celles-ci troublaient chaque fois le calme de la maisonnée, et plus encore du fait qu'ils continuent à nier partager la même chambre alors même que celle du médecin servait de débarras depuis des mois. Bref vivre avec eux était toujours divertissant et elle appréciait cela, ce qu'elle tentait de leur faire comprendre par toutes ses petites attentions à leur égard ainsi que sa discrétion.

Et pour Noël, même si elle ne passait pas le réveillon ici mais dans sa famille, elle avait néanmoins tenu à marquer le coup. S'assurant de l'absence des deux hommes, un peu avant son départ le matin de vingt-quatre décembre, elle était entrée dans leur salon et avait accroché sur le manteau de la cheminée les deux grandes chaussettes qu'elle avait pris soin de leur tricoter. Tout à fait satisfaite elle avait ensuite quitté le 221b.

Ainsi elle ne vit pas les deux hommes rentrer quelques heures plus tard, pas plus que le grognement moqueur de Sherlock en découvrant son présent. Elle ne sut pas davantage que cette surprise provoqua une nouvelle dispute entre les deux amants, John pour sa part trouvant cette attention particulièrement touchante et reprochant au détective son éternelle froideur. Et heureusement qu'elle n'y assista pas sinon la pauvre femme aurait certainement craint avoir gâché le réveillon de ses deux locataires préférés.

Mais finalement leur soirée fut encore meilleure que prévue en commençant par une réconciliation sur l'oreiller… Oui, les attentions à leur égard de Mrs. Hudson portaient toujours leurs fruits.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews.

Voilà la suite.

ooOoo

**2.**

Moriarty n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Pas plus que de petits-amis d'ailleurs, ces quelques relations se contentant d'être des gens utiles à son travail ou des amants d'un soir. Dans ces conditions, Noël ne représentait pas grand chose pour lui. Au contraire il trouvait ce déballage de bons sentiments totalement absurde et hypocrite.

Pourtant cette année le matin de Noël il eut la surprise de découvrir un cadeau sur le pas de sa porte. Le premier présent qu'il n'ait jamais reçu. Une fois rentré dans son appartement il le contempla longtemps. A la vérité l'emballage était plutôt maladroit, le papier froissé, le ruban usé… Mais ces détails lui importaient peu. Il était… heureux. A sa manière. Disons qu'il était plutôt satisfait. Pas que l'idée de compter pour quelqu'un lui semble nécessaire, mais cela faisait tout de même du bien à l'égo.

D'autant qu'il savait exactement de qui venait le cadeau. Il ne vivait pas de relation amoureuse quel qu'elle soit avec Holmes, ils se contentaient de "correspondre" quand l'ennui était là et passaient parfois quelques nuits ensemble quand l'envie les prenait. Rien de plus. Mais inconsciemment pour ce jour si spécial pour tous les autres, ils avaient pensé à se faire des cadeaux sans même se concerter.

Déchirant le papier puis ouvrant la petite boîte, le meurtrier éclata de rire devant la double signification du présent qu'il avait sous les yeux. Décidément, Sherlock savait faire preuve d'humour parfois. Une paire de menottes représentant sans nul doute ce que le détective tenait à faire de lui, aussi bien au nom de la justice que la prochaine fois qu'ils se retrouveraient dans un lit. Un accessoire décidément bien utile.

Il espérait que les deux doigts, prélevés dans ce but sur sa dernière victime, qu'il lui avait fait parvenir le divertiraient tout autant.


	3. Chapter 3

Nellium, merci pour ta review :)

Et voilà la suite.

**3.**

Allongé sur le canapé, Sherlock fixait John avec amusement. A quelques pas de lui le médecin avait les yeux fermés et dégustait le petit chocolat avec un plaisir évident. Vu l'endroit d'où elle provenait, la supérette du coin par forcément réputée pour sa qualité, et son prix dérisoire, nul doute que la friandise ne devait pas être bien fameuse. Pas que le chocolat, même de qualité d'ailleurs, ait finalement un quelconque intérêt gustatif pour lui songea le détective avec une grimace. Il ne voyait dans la nourriture, quel qu'elle soit, qu'une nécessité vitale de toute façon.

Mais il avait comprit depuis le début du mois que ce n'était pas vraiment pour le chocolat en question que John se prêtait chaque matin à ce petit rituel. C'était plutôt pour la joie toute enfantine d'ouvrir chaque fois la petite case correspondant à la date du jour sur son calendrier de l'Avent.

Le premier décembre Sherlock avait semblé bien surpris par cette étrange coutume, et John plus encore de découvrir son ignorance à ce propos, après tout il avait été enfant lui aussi tout de même. L'ancien soldat lui avait donc expliqué que depuis son plus jeune âge Noël comptait beaucoup pour lui, ainsi que tout ce qui s'y rattachait, à l'image de cette tradition-ci. Il avait d'ailleurs immédiatement proposé au détective de lui en acheter un. Celui-ci avait décliné l'offre. Les fêtes de fin d'année ne représentaient pas grand chose à ses yeux de toute façon. Et puis à la vérité il avait trouvé une occupation plus intéressante que ce stupide calendrier : admirer John, les yeux pétillants et le sourire niais, lorsqu'il se prêtait à ce petit rituel. Ensuite ses baisers avaient un goût de chocolat des plus délicieux. Sherlock n'aimait toujours pas ce genre de gourmandise, mais sur les lèvres de John tout devenait nettement plus intéressant.


	4. Chapter 4

Et voici la "case" du jour ;)

**4.**

« Sherlock ! »

Le cri de colère raisonna dans tout l'appartement. En fait, Mrs. Hudson avait probablement dû l'entendre elle aussi au rez-de-chaussée, alors ne parlons pas de la personne à qui il était adressé. Pourtant, celui-ci ne répondait toujours pas. Et John se sentait des envies de meurtres. En fait, s'il avait été libre de ses gestes il serait probablement allé étrangler de ses propres mains son colocataire. Opération malheureusement bien compromise pour l'instant. C'était justement la raison pour laquelle il haïssait Sherlock à ce point à cet instant.

Sherlock et ses idées farfelues. _"John, si nous allions faire l'amour au beau milieu de la journée." "John, et si je profitais de cette affreuse guirlande que Noël que tu as accroché à la fenêtre de ma chambre hier pour t'attacher le mains à la tête du lit, excitant non ?"_ Ah oui c'était excitant, ça c'est sûr ! Enfin, ça l'était jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de fil de Lestrade ne les dérange en plein préliminaires. Sherlock avait dit qu'il n'en avait que pour quelques instants et avait décroché. La seconde d'après John l'entendait dire à son interlocuteur qu'il allait vérifier l'info sur le net, puis il avait quitté la pièce. Cela remontait bien à une demi-heure.

Une demi-heure et John, une fois l'excitation retombée, commençait à avoir froid. Et puis ses mains étaient engourdies maintenant. Il maudissait Sherlock. Il maudissait Lestrade. Il maudissait cette putain de guirlande effectivement particulièrement affreuse, la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de s'en débarrasser en l'accrochant dans la chambre de son amant. Il en était même à maudire Noël à ce stade.

Mais cet isolement forcé avait du bon, il en était à réfléchir à l'endroit où il avait bien pu mettre le ticket de caisse du cadeau de Sherlock, parce qu'après un coup pareil ledit cadeau retournait directement à la boutique d'où il venait. Non mais !


	5. Chapter 5

Et voici la suite^^ Merci encore pour vos reviews et encouragements.

**5.**

« Sherlock ! »

L'interpellé émis un grognement puis sortit de la cuisine en traînant les pieds, pour trouver son compagnon au milieu du salon, un sac de course dans chaque main, l'air enragé.

« Oui John ?

- Je pourrais savoir ce qui c'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Tout en parlant, le médecin fixait la carcasse nue du sapin de Noël, qui jusqu'à ce matin était magnifique, et surtout le tas d'aiguilles qui gisaient pitoyablement sur le sol.

« C'est pas moi, se défendit le détective.

- C'est pas toi ? Tu crois que je suis crédule à ce point ? Hier je rentre avec ce superbe arbre de Noël, tu passes la soirée à le critiquer, ce matin il est encore aussi beau et ce soir je reviens pour trouver… ça. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre en baissant les yeux. Généralement il se fichait de ce qu'on pensait de lui, mais cela excluait John. Il tenta donc de se défendre.

« - J'ai pas fait exprès, j'ai voulu bien faire au contraire. Pour que tu sois content, tout à l'heure j'ai décidé de l'arroser et… je me suis trompé et je n'ai pas pris la bonne bouteille.

- Tu as utilisé quoi ? demanda John en soupirant.

- Je ne sais pas trop, un mélange chimique que j'avais concocté un jour où je m'ennuyais tout particulièrement. »

Pour un peu John en aurait ri tant la situation était absurde. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'éveiller Sherlock aux joies de Noël serait si compliqué.

« - Ne nous plaignions pas, dit-il finalement. Tu aurais pu faire sauter l'appartement après tout. Je vais retourner en acheter un. Je le prendrais en plastique cette fois. Et interdiction de t'en approcher ! »


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Tenant dans ses mains le cadeau de Noël offert par Sherlock qu'il venait de déballer, John avait le plus grand mal à garder son sérieux. Il était rapidement parvenu à identifier la chose informe comme étant une écharpe, mais cet exercice lui avait demandé pas mal d'imagination. Long de pratiquement deux mètres pour tout au plus trois centimètres de large, l'accessoire était des plus singulier. Quoi qu'en faisant le tour de son cou une bonne trentaine de fois avec, il arriverait peut-être à une épaisseur correcte, pensa-t-il avec ironie. Le tout sans rien laisser paraître sur son visage afin de ne surtout pas vexer son compagnon. Parce qu'il savait très bien que Sherlock avait tricoté cette… écharpe donc, lui-même. Mrs. Hudson avait effectivement révélé quelques semaines plus tôt que le détective lui avait demandée de lui donner quelques cours. Et s'il était imbattable dans bien des domaines, le petit génie en revanche ne brillait pas particulièrement par son talent dans ce genre de travaux manuels.

« Elle te plaît ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix »

John pouvait deviner tellement d'hésitation dans sa question qu'il était ravi d'avoir eu le tact de lui cacher sa stupeur.

« Oui, elle est très belle, parvint-il à articuler.

- Tu sais, c'est la première fois que j'offre un cadeau de Noël à quelqu'un, si on exclue les cravates que Mrs. Hudson achète à ma place à Lestrade et Mycroft tous les ans, alors j'espérais vraiment que ça irait.

- Elle est parfaite Sherlock », le rassura le médecin en s'approchant de lui.

Si c'était effectivement la première fois qu'il mettait du cœur à faire un présent, alors qu'importe que le résultat ne ressemble pas à grand-chose, pour ne pas dire à rien, pour John il s'agissait là du plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ait jamais offert. Il passa donc son bien original cache-nez autour du cou et gratifia son homme du plus tendre des baisers pour le remercier à sa façon.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

« John, tu fais la tête ? »

Avant de se décider à la poser, Sherlock avait passé la dernière heure à retourner cette question dans tous les sens dans sa tête, espérant parvenir tout seul à comprendre le pourquoi de l'attitude glaciale du médecin à son égard. Pourtant, toute la journée en préparant cette soirée de réveillon John avait été des plus joyeux, sifflotant gaiement, marmonnant quelques chants de Noël que Sherlock parfois avait repris au violon. Tout avait donc été parfait et pourtant ce soir son compagnon avait totalement changé d'attitude, desserrant à peine les dents et le gratifiant régulièrement de regards noirs.

« Il était temps que tu le remarques, maugréa John, cassant.

- C'est juste que… je ne comprends pas, reconnu le détective. J'ai pourtant tout fait aujourd'hui pour que tu sois satisfait de moi.

- Tout ? Tu en es bien sûr ? »

Le brun réfléchit un instant avant de hocher la tête.

« Eh bien… oui.

- Tu estimes donc t'être bien conduit avec cette chorale qui a sonné à la porte pour nous faire profiter de quelques chants de Noël ?

- Oh John, nous étions sur le point de faire l'amour quand ils sont arrivées, normal que je n'ai pas été de très bonne humeur sur le coup.

- C'était des enfants Sherlock ! Tu n'avais pas à leur crier qu'il feraient mieux de prendre des cours de chant au lieu d'embêter les honnêtes gens, avant de leur claquer la porte au nez. C'est Noël bon sang ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire preuve de savoir-vivre au moins une fois dans l'année ? »

Réalisant enfin qu'il avait commis un impair, Sherlock hocha gravement la tête. Il se fichait totalement de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui, y compris des gamins dénués du moindre talent et parfaitement sans gêne, mais il ne supportait pas de blesser John.

« Pardonne-moi, dit-il dans un souffle, s'ils reviennent demain je te promets que je les écouterai jusqu'au bout. »

John se garda bien de signaler qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'ils reviennent après pareil accueil et se laissa plutôt attirer dans les bras de Sherlock. Il ne parvenait décidément jamais à lui en vouloir bien longtemps, se sermonna-t-il pour la forme.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

« Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec les boules ? »

Planté devant le sapin de Noël qu'il avait acheté en quittant le travail, John contemplait un carton remplie de miettes de boules qu'il venait de récupérer au grenier.

« Ah, hem, il est possible que ce soit ma faute », intervint Sherlock en contemplant le débris au fond de la boîte.

John lui lança un regard suspicieux, partagé entre la colère et la curiosité de savoir de quoi il retournait.

« Enfin, quand je dis ma faute c'est aussi surtout la tienne, reprit le détective, c'est toi qui m'as plus ou moins poussé à ça.

- Pardon ? Et je pourrais savoir en quoi ce carnage serait ma faute ?

- Facile, tu te souviens probablement l'an dernier, après les fêtes tu as exigé que ce soit moi qui défasse le sapin et range les décorations…

- Oui, en punition pour ta conduite exécrable envers nos invités le soir du réveillon. Lestrade est parti en claquant la porte bien avant minuit et Mycroft ne t'a plus donné signe de vie avant mars…, rappela John.

- Il n'empêche, c'était tout à fait injustifié, se défendit le brun. D'autant que tu en as rajouté une couche en m'engueulant parce que je ne l'ai pas fait ensuite assez vite à ton goût.

- Tu plaisantes ? On était le trente-et-un janvier et ce satané sapin était toujours au milieu du salon !

- Bref, l'interrompit Sherlock, après ton départ ce jour-là j'ai donc décidé de m'y mettre. Mais comme j'étais un peu remonté contre toi je n'ai pas été très soigneux… Et tu as le résultat sous les yeux

- Tu es impossible, tu sais ça ? grogna John en capitulant, lutter contre Sherlock était une telle perte de temps. Si je ne t'aimais pas autant je te détesterais probablement. Bon, eh bien je crois que cette année on va se contenter de guirlandes.

- C'est mieux, ça ne casse pas.

- Et tu te doutes bien que le vingt-quatre nous serons seuls pour la soirée.

- Magnifique, un réveillon en amoureux, nota Sherlock avec satisfaction. J'aurais dû moucher Mycroft et Lestrade bien plus tôt ! »


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

John était transi de froid tandis qu'il remontait Baker Street d'une lenteur désespérante, marchant précautionneusement dans la neige fraîche. Il avait bien failli s'étaler de tout son long un peu plus tôt en quittant le cabinet, alors il était prudent à présent. Il grogna en remontant le col de son manteau – généreux cadeau de son colocataire et amant quand la température avait commencé à dangereusement dégringoler – dans laquelle il ne se sentait pas particulièrement à son aise même s'il avait l'avantage d'être au chaud. Pourtant il aimait la neige. Planté bien au chaud devant la fenêtre de son salon, un mug de thé fumant entre les mains, il n'y avait pas de plus beau spectacle. Mais à affronter c'était une autre paire de manches. N'ayant pas les mêmes revenus que Sherlock, tout seul il ne prenait que rarement le taxi, se contentant plutôt du métro, dont les couloirs surchauffés ne rendaient ensuite le froid extérieur que plus insupportable.

Ravie de voir enfin le perron du 221b, il se prit à sourire de soulagement… Sourire qu'il ravala bien vite en recevant un projectile glacé et humide en plein visage. Se retournant vivement vers, il n'en doutait pas, les gamins du quartier pour leur passer le savon de leur vie, parce que ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour s'amuser à ça, il manqua de tomber. Et lorsqu'il parvint enfin à retrouver un équilibre précaire, ce fut pour découvrir à quelques mètres de là un Sherlock hilare, qui s'apprêtait à lui lancer une seconde boule de neige. Réussissant cette fois à l'esquiver, John sentit du même coup sa colère fondre – expression tout appropriée vu le contexte. Voir son Sherlock habituellement si sérieux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux piqués de blanc par la neige qui continuait à tomber sans discontinuité, c'était un spectacle auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé assister, mais dont il était déjà accro. Se baissant, il ramassa de quoi se confectionner une arme lui aussi, et lança sans même prendre le temps de viser vraiment. Il sut qu'il avait atteint sa cible au grognement que lâcha son compagnon, puis il s'approcha de lui tandis qu'ils riaient de concert.

« Après que tu m'aies parlé de cette tradition hier j'ai voulu la tester, expliqua le détective.

- Et ça te plaît ?

- Absolument. Surtout ta tête au moment où je t'ai touché ! »


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

John entra dans l'appartement en sifflotant gaiement. Il abandonna son blouson sur son fauteuil et contempla le petit sapin de Noël richement décoré en souriant. Il était heureux. On était le vingt-quatre décembre, il avait pris son après-midi et s'apprêtait à se mettre aux fourneaux avant l'arrivée de ses invités. Sherlock avait râlé en apprenant que Mycroft et Lestrade seraient là pour le réveillon, mais le médecin avait trouvé un moyen imparable pour se faire pardonner une fois au lit.

Un bruit provenant de la cuisine ramena John à la réalité. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment il fila vers l'origine du tapage. Arrivant dans la pièce, il se figea en écarquillant les yeux. Plus de cadavre pourrissant d'un animal quelconque, plus de bocaux au contenu douteux, plus d'éprouvettes et autres bouteilles de produit chimique… En fait, la cuisine n'avait jamais ressemblé autant à une cuisine qu'à cet instant, mais ça n'était pas gagné pour autant. Il y avait de la farine partout, des restes carbonisés d'une matière non-identifiée dans l'évier, du beurre par terre, des ustensiles à pâtisserie un peu partout… Bref, c'était un véritable capharnaüm.

Et au milieu de ce gâchis, Sherlock un tablier autour de la taille qui le rendait tout particulièrement sexy, le fixait avec un sourire triomphant. John l'interrogea du regard mais le détective ne dit rien, huma l'air puis se retourna vers le four. Le blond tenta de voir ce qu'il faisait et l'instant d'après il eut la surprise de découvrir sur le plan de travail un plat remplit de biscuits fumants qui embaumaient l'air.

« Sherlock ?

- J'ai lu tout à l'heure sur internet que ça faisait bien à Noël quelques biscuits alors voilà… »

John ferma les yeux un instant en soupirant avant qu'un grand sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais aimé Sherlock autant qu'à cet instant, et ce malgré l'état indescriptible de la pièce.

« - Merci, articula-t-il avec émotion. C'est… parfait. »

Tout à fait fier de lui, Sherlock se débarrassa de son tablier.

« - A présent je te laisse la place, dit-il tranquillement. Apparemment tu as pas mal de choses à ranger et à préparer pour ce soir. »

John éclata de rire. Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus. Sherlock commençait à peine à s'intéresser aux traditions de Noël, il ne fallait pas le brusquer non plus…


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

John servait l'apéritif à leurs invités tandis que Sherlock, assis sur le canapé, boudait. Mycroft le fixait d'un regard désapprobateur alors que Lestrade faisait la conversation avec leur hôte bienveillant – heureusement qu'il y en avait un.

« Il a été comme ça toute la journée ? interrogea le policier en riant.

- Plus ou moins. Plus que moins en fait, mais j'ai eu droit à une trêve lorsque je lui ai proposé de s'occuper de la dinde. Il s'est alors penché sur la recette de la farce avec une concentration digne de la plus passionnante des scènes de crime. Il a donc oublié durant tout ce temps d'être désagréable avec moi.

- Typique. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il semble nous en vouloir à ce point à tous ?

- Sherlock ne fête pas Noël, expliqua John avec lassitude. En fait Sherlock ne fête rien.

- Et c'est comme ça depuis son plus jeune âge, crut bon de préciser Mycroft. »

Les trois hommes fixèrent le détective, dont le visage s'assombri de plus belle.

« Pour ta gouverne John, comparer une recette à une scène de crime c'est… criminel, grogna-t-il. C'est stupide de préparer une dinde de toute façon.

- Désolé que personne n'aie commis de crime atroce dans ma juridiction ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, ironisa Lestrade.

- En parlant de la dinde, elle sera prête dans combien de temps ? s'enquit John. Que je sache quand nous pourrons passer à table.

- Bof, je ne sais pas trop, marmonna Sherlock. Combien de temps c'est censé cuire ?

- Vu sa taille, environ cinq heures je dirais.

- Oh… alors je pense qu'on nous pourrons nous mettre à table d'ici quatre bonnes heures.

- Quoi ? s'écria John. Mais enfin Sherlock, le temps de cuisson était indiqué sur la recette que je t'ai donné. Environ trente minutes par cinq cent grammes, tu sais compter non ? »

Vexé, le brun croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en maugréant. Constatant que John était à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre – ce qui aurait eu le mérite d'occuper le détective si seulement il n'avait pas été la victime – Lestrade réprima de son mieux son sourire tandis que Mycroft sortait son portable.

« Connaissant mon frère, j'avais envisagé cette hypothèse. Je vais appeler mon traiteur pour confirmer ma commande.

- Prévoyant, le félicita le DI.

- Habitué », rectifia l'aîné des Holmes.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

La paire de chaussettes tricotée par Mrs. Hudson et les nouveaux gants en cuir offert par Mycroft fraîchement déballés reposant à côté de lui sur le canapé, Sherlock fixait d'un œil suspicieux la pipe, cadeau de Lestrade. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre où avait voulu en venir l'inspecteur avec tel objet. La carte signée par ses soins disait simplement qu'il avait pensé au détective en tombant par hasard dessus dans une boutique. Bof, le patch à la nicotine que portait actuellement Sherlock sur l'avant-bras était bien une preuve qu'une pipe était tout à fait inadaptée. Son ami avait de ces idées parfois…

A cet instant John, assis à même le sol près du petit sapin, tel un gamin, poussa un petit cri de joie.

« Oh Sherlock ! »

Ce dernier le fixa avec étonnement. Noël n'était décidément pas un jour banal.

« J'étais certain que tu ne voudrais pas te prêter à tout ça », continuait le médecin.

Tout en parlant il avait déplié une chemise bleu nuit tout à fait élégante et tellement plus classe que les énormes pulls informes qu'il portait la plupart du temps.

« Elle est superbe ! Merci mon amour. »

Le détective avait à peine repris ses esprits que le blond fondait sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

« Et la carte…, souffla-t-il en s'écartant. C'est… enfin, moi aussi je t'aime. Je vais l'essayer immédiatement », acheva-t-il en s'éloignant tout en enlevant son pull.

Toujours aussi perplexe, Sherlock attrapa la fameuse carte.

_Joyeux Noël_

_Je t'aime_

_S._

C'était plutôt ressemblant, dut-il reconnaître mais lui n'était pas dupe et reconnu dans la seconde l'écriture de son frère. Pas qu'il s'en réjouisse, mais étant donné l'air parfaitement heureux de son compagnon alors que lui-même avait totalement oublié de lui acheter quelque chose – tellement inutiles les fêtes de fin d'année – cette fois il serait bien forcé de se fendre d'un coup de fil pour remercier Mycroft. Quelle plaie Noël !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

« Sherlock, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, il serait grand temps de mettre la table », lança John depuis la cuisine.

Table qui, pour l'occasion, avait été entièrement débarrassée et installée au beau milieu du salon, lui-même parfaitement rangé, n'attendant plus que la venue de leurs deux invités.

« Pas le temps pour ça ! » grogna le détective, occupé à déplacer le canapé.

Intrigué, John passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

« Bon sang Sherlock, mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Ton frère et Lestrade vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

- Justement ! »

Comme toujours Sherlock ne prenait pas la peine de se fendre d'une réponse complète, à son interlocuteur de se creuser la tête. Peut-être parce qu'il en avait l'habitude, cette fois John comprit ce qui se tramait.

« Tu ne l'as pas encore retrouvé ?

- Non !

- Ecoute, c'est pas grave, tu lui expliqueras que tu l'as perdu et que tu le lui offriras plus tard. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.

- Impossible. Je ne perds jamais rien ! »

John manqua d'éclater de rire. Décidément depuis que son colocataire avait remarqué quelques heures plus tôt qu'il ne retrouvait plus le cadeau qu'il avait prévu d'offrir à Lestrade, la situation était follement amusante. Impressionnant la façon dont un homme aussi froid que Sherlock s'était peu à peu transformé depuis qu'il fréquentait le DI. Il en devenait presque humain. Presque.

« De toute façon c'est ta faute, reprit le détective, acide. Quelle idée d'avoir tout rangé.

- Lestrade comprendra, répéta le blond.

- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! J'ai fait des recherches, les premiers mois d'une relation préserver les apparences est primordial… »

Des recherches. Au lieu de se laisser porter par son instinct. Pathétique, pensa John. Et soudain, pris d'un doute, il fila vers la chambre de son ami, dont il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un petit paquet soigneusement emballé.

« J'ai trouvé ça sur ta table de nuit, dit-il, moqueur. C'est pas ce que tu cherches ?

- Je te l'avais dit, s'écria Sherlock en le lui prenant des mains, je ne perds jamais rien. »


	14. Chapter 14

Bon, elle fait pas vraiment Noël cette "case", mais plutôt un simple contexte hivernal ;)

**14.**

Essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, John se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà autant ri par la passé. Il en avait mal au ventre. Et le regard noir que lui lançait un Sherlock vexé ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. S'il avait pu le tuer sur place, le détective n'aurait certainement pas hésité.

« Bon John, je pense que là on a tous compris. C'est très drôle, ah ah ah ! Maintenant cesse de rire !

- Alors relève-toi, parvint à articuler le médecin avec la plus grand difficulté. Sans ça… je ne vais pas y arriver.

- Arrête de rire ! »

Et tandis que le brun se débattait tant bien que mal pour se remettre debout, John, riant toujours autant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se féliciter pour avoir eu l'idée d'emmener son colocataire dans l'une des patinoires en plein air qui égayaient un peu partout la ville en ce glacial mois de décembre. Evidemment, décider son ami, qui n'avait jamais chaussé de patins à glace de sa vie, n'avait pas été chose aisée, mais devant le spectacle pitoyable qui s'offrait à présent à lui il ne regrettait pas l'investissement. D'autant que Sherlock, aussi fier de lui et borné que d'habitude, avait refusé son aide pour se relever.

« Bon sang, j'imagine déjà la tête de Greg quand vais lui raconter ça, reprit le médecin, qui retrouvait lentement son calme.

- Je t'interdis de parler de cette humiliation à ton petit-ami, s'écria Sherlock, crachant le dernier terme. De toute façon c'est physiquement impossible de tenir debout sur ces… choses. »

John se garda bien de lui faire remarquer que tous ici, y compris lui-même, y arrivaient parfaitement bien.

« Non mais parles-en aussi sur ton blog tant que tu y es », concluait le détective avec ironie.

A cette remarque, le regard de John s'éclaira.

« Eh, excellente idée ! »

Entendant cela, le cadet lâcha un reniflement de mépris tout en retrouvant enfin son équilibre.

« Je m'en fiche, de toute façon il n'est plus question que je quitte l'appartement avant la fin de l'hiver », conclut-il, boudeur, tout en s'éloignant comme il le pouvait.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

« Non Sherlock, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

La voix avait claqué, sèche, sans appel. Sherlock, qui semblait ne pas comprendre les raisons de cette réaction, fixait son interlocuteur avec un désintérêt absolu.

« Eh bien quoi ? Tu voulais que j'écrive des cartes de vœux. C'est ce que je fais.

- Pas à Moriarty ! Sherlock, dois-je te rappeler que ce type est un fou furieux ? Un dangereux assassin ?

- Mon frère aussi est un dangereux assassin. Mais lui fait simplement passer ces meurtres pour des décisions du gouvernement mûrement réfléchies. Le résultat est le même pourtant. Et là ça ne te gêne pas.

- Quoi qu'il fasse pour son pays, Mycroft est ton frère. »

John soupira. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang-froid face à la mauvaise foi de son ami.

« Donc tu ne digères pas que j'ai cette attention pour Moriarty, mais le fait que je passe parfois la nuit avec lui ne te…

- Tais-toi ! l'interrompit vivement John en grimaçant. Ne dis rien de plus à ce sujet, c'est… perturbant de vous imaginer tous les deux en train de faire… Enfin, je ne veux pas y penser. Et pour ton information, si, cette habitude me gêne définitivement, mais j'ai parfaitement compris que je ne pouvais rien y faire. Et puisqu'en plus ça semble te faire du bien…

- Alors où est le problème ?

- Ce genre de tradition est un peu… intime, je dirais. On écrit aux gens qu'on aime, pas aux assassins, qu'on couche ou non avec eux. Pour ce que je sais, tu n'aimes pas Moriarty, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Cela dit, je n'aime pas davantage Mycroft et Lestrade. Quant à ma mère… l'amour est un sentiment trop fort pour décrire ce que j'éprouve pour elle. Or tu veux quand même que je leur écrive à eux. Tu sais quoi ? Je passe pour cette année », conclut-il en se levant.

Abandonnant les cartes encore vierges, il quitta la pièce et John, dépité, entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer. Bon, ça ne serait pas pour cette année manifestement.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Se faufilant discrètement entre les rayons, Moriarty ne lâchait à aucun moment sa proie du regard. Le suivre sans se faire remarquer n'était pas chose aisée avec le monde qui se bousculait partout, quelle idée aussi de faire ses achats de Noël le vingt-trois décembre, mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il se prêtait à ce genre d'exercice. D'autant qu'il avait un avantage non négligeable, le policier ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait. Jusqu'à présent leur relation se résumait à quelques sms échangés, principalement la nuit, un petit flirt sans conséquence. Pourtant très vite lui s'était senti le besoin d'épier Lestrade, de connaître ses habitudes… pour mieux les exploiter ensuite. Ou pas.

Alors ce matin, quand le DI avait annoncé à Donovan sur leur dernière scène de crime qu'il quitterait le bureau plus tôt que d'habitude pour faire quelques courses pour le réveillon à venir, le criminel n'avait pas résisté.

Arrivé chez Harrods, Lestrade avait immédiatement choisi plusieurs bouteilles d'un excellent vin, sans doute pour les fêtes. Et Moriarty avait décidé de s'amuser à deviner avec qui il prévoyait de passer Noël. Défi finalement assez facile à relever, Lestrade n'étant pas des plus original dans le choix des cadeaux qu'il achetait. Un microscope. Sherlock à n'en pas douter. Il avait effectivement appris que le petit génie avait cassé le sien lors de l'un de ses excès de frustration. Une chemise plutôt élégante. Johnny boy sans hésiter. Oui, le bon docteur avait effectivement besoin qu'on l'aide à refaire sa garde robe. Une bouteille de scotch de douze ans d'âge. Mycroft certainement. L'aîné des Holmes avait des goûts plutôt sûrs. Un parfum raffiné quoiqu'un peu vieillot. Mrs. Hudson probablement.

Ainsi c'était bien à Baker Street que l'inspecteur se rendrait pour les festivités. Songeant à tout ce beau monde réuni, Jim regretta un instant de ne pouvoir se joindre à eux. Repoussant bien vite cette idée farfelue, même pour lui, surtout pour lui, il paniqua en constatant que Lestrade, jusque-là à quelques pas devant lui, avait disparu. Il erra donc sans vraiment d'espoir un petit moment dans le grand magasin sans parvenir à le retrouver puis la mort dans l'âme, et, maudissant sa faiblesse précédente, il ressortit par l'un des passages peu fréquentés. Arrivé dans la rue, il sursauta en découvrant Lestrade adossé à une vitrine, une cigarette à la bouche, semblant l'attendre.

« Eh bien tout de même, s'amusa-t-il, j'ai bien cru que vous ne ressortiriez jamais.

- Comment avez-vous…

- Je ne suis pas flic pour rien. »

Et tandis que l'autre se remettait de ses émotions, l'inspecteur lui tendit un petit paquet.

« Tenez, c'est pour vous. J'ai supposé que vous n'alliez pas en recevoir beaucoup. Joyeux Noël. »

Moriarty s'apprêtait à l'interroger, mais déjà il filait agrès un bref signe de la main. _Malin ce policier,_ se dit l'assassin avec un sourire comblé.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Tandis que John fixait amoureusement son compagnon, à quelques pas de lui Sherlock avait le plus grand mal à garder son sérieux.

« Mycroft, tu étais déjà ridicule déguisé ainsi lorsque tu étais adolescent et je peux t'assurer que c'est pire avec l'âge. »

Lestrade, qui le tenait jusque-là tendrement par la main, resserra vivement sa poigne en signe de contestation. Le détective esquissa effectivement une grimace, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Seul avantage à ta situation présente, tu fais grosso modo le même poids que lui.

- Sherlock ! grogna le DI. Mycroft, ne l'écoutez pas, vous faite un Père Noël plus vrai que nature. Surtout avec ce coussin sous votre veste, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter étant donné la dernière critique de son compagnon. »

John quitta son fauteuil pour s'approcher de Mycroft, qui semblait de bien bonne humeur malgré les piques de son cadet.

« Lestrade a raison, tu es parfait ainsi. »

L'aîné des Holmes eu un sourire de dépit.

« C'est vrai que j'ai l'air idiot, mais depuis mes quinze ans je me déguise tous les ans en Père Noël pour m'occuper de la distribution des cadeaux de la famille, alors…

- Tu as bien fait.

- Cela dit, intervint Lestrade, je ne suis pas certain que Sherlock mérite de cadeau cette année. Il a été très, très vilain, rajouta-t-il sur un ton coquin. »

Sherlock rougit violemment en baissant nerveusement les yeux.

« Greg, c'est à mon frère que tu es en train de parler, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit des choses à dire.

- Après les horreurs que tu lui as sorti ? T'es gonflé de te plaindre. »

Et tandis que les deux hommes se chamaillaient gaiement, John, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, s'approcha davantage de son partenaire et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer à son oreille :

« J'adorerais que tu gardes ton costume cette nuit. »


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

John gémit tandis que son amant, allongé sur lui, ouvrait sa chemise avec une lenteur désespérante. Le médecin était parfaitement heureux à cet instant. La soirée du réveillon s'était déroulée à merveille, Sherlock, fidèle à la promesse qu'il était parvenu à lui arracher la veille, s'était conduit aussi bien que possible avec Mycroft, Lestrade et Harry, ainsi tous avaient passé une bonne soirée. Certes le détective n'était pas allé jusqu'à se joindre à eux lorsqu'ils avaient entonné quelques chants de Noël, mais il avait au moins mangé plus que d'habitude et s'était fendu d'une remarque gentille à chacune des personnes lui offrant un cadeau. Même si à chaque fois, comme John l'avait vu à son regard, il trouvait ledit cadeau totalement inutile, voir ridicule.

A présent allongé sur leur lit, l'ancien soldat se prêtait désormais à sa part du contrat. Sherlock avait accepté de se montrer supportable le temps d'une soirée, mais en échange, une fois les invités partis, John était à sa merci pour le restant de la nuit. Pas vraiment un grand sacrifice, avait estimé le principal intéressé, même si les menottes, dérobées à Lestrade la veille, qui trônaient sur la table de chevet ne le rassuraient pas vraiment.

« Ça va te plaire », murmura le détective comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il avait en tête.

Pas sûr que donner ainsi tout pouvoir au sociopathe soit une bonne idée, estima le blond, mais il était trop tard pour reculer. A présent Sherlock dévorait son cou de baisers, ses mains se promenant en même temps sur son torse désormais nu. Le médecin soupira d'extase et décida de seulement profiter de l'instant présent. Guère difficile en général étant donné le talent de son compagnon pour lui donner du plaisir. S'offrir en cadeau de Noël à son amant était plutôt original et pas vraiment traditionnel, mais c'était bien à l'image de sa vie avec Sherlock. Celui-ci justement continuait à le déshabiller en prenant tout son temps comme s'il déballait le plus précieux des présents. Et John, aima cette image


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

« Tu plaisantes Sherlock, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit John avec une précipitation bien peu naturelle. Tu plaisantes forcément.

- Je te dis que non », répondit l'interpellé le plus naturellement du monde.

Allongé sur le canapé, Sherlock tourna légèrement la tête de façon à pouvoir lui lancer un regard blasé. Il n'était effectivement pas très sûr de l'intérêt de cette conversation, surtout que depuis quelques minutes John le fixait comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Il avait horreur que John le regarde de cette façon. Il avait horreur que John le considère parfois comme différent.

« Même pas quand tu avais trois ou quatre ans ? » reprit le médecin avec insistance.

Soupirant, Sherlock s'assit et tenta d'être le plus clair possible afin d'en terminer une bonne fois pour toute avec cette conversation qui le mettait mal à l'aise. En règle générale il se fichait de ce que les gens pensaient de lui, mais pas John.

« Ecoute, même quand j'avais trois ou quatre ans je n'ai jamais cru au Père Noël, d'accord ? dit-il patiemment. Et d'ailleurs je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Le problème ? répéta l'ancien soldat. Certes, il n'y a pas vraiment de problème… Mais c'est triste.

- Qu'est-ce qui est triste ? interrogea Sherlock, sincèrement surpris.

- Eh bien… tous les enfants croient au Père Noël, c'est ce qui fait la beauté de l'enfance de croire en ces choses naïves sans se poser de question.

- Ce n'est pas beau ni naïf, c'est juste stupide. Croire qu'un vieux bonhomme peut faire le tour du monde en une nuit sur un traineau volant… Pathétique !

- Evidemment, à moi aussi ça me paraît absurde aujourd'hui, tenta John, dépité, mais…

- Mais rien du tout, l'interrompit Sherlock. Mois j'ai toujours été intelligent, donc j'avais mieux à faire que toutes ces absurdités.

- C'est triste, répéta John en se laissant choir près de lui. Tu n'as jamais cru en tout ça, petite souris et lapin de Pâque non plus je suppose… tu as dû avoir une enfance triste.

- J'ai surtout eu une enfance utile.

- L'enfance n'est pas censée être utile.

- Dans ce cas c'est une perte de temps. »

John, ne trouvant rien à répondre à pareille remarque, se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de se perdre dans la contemplation du sapin de Noël, qu'il avait décoré avec soin la veille. Certainement une perte de temps également selon son compagnon, remarqua-t-il avec amertume. Etrangement, ce constat l'empli d'une grande peine. Comme s'il ressentait son trouble, Sherlock passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne suis pas malheureux, rassure-toi. Je crois en toi, c'est bien suffisant pour moi. »


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

John, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, dérivait lentement vers le sommeil, le cœur léger. Il venait de passer cette soirée de réveillon en amoureux avec Sherlock et cela s'était avéré des plus réussi. Une fois n'est pas coutume il était même parvenu à intéresser son compagnon à l'évènement. Le dîner, préparé par Mrs. Hudson avait été des plus succulents, la conversation particulièrement agréable et après l'habituel échange des cadeaux ils avaient fait l'amour devant la cheminée… Bref, une très bonne soirée. A présent confortablement blotti dans les bras de son homme, il se sentait plus amoureux que jamais.

Pourtant, un petit détail indistinct continuait à le chiffonner, la raison pour laquelle il ne parvenait à se laisser tout à fait aller. Contre lui Sherlock ne semblait pas partager ses états d'âmes et dormait déjà tranquillement depuis un petit moment, mais lui n'était définitivement pas tranquille. Il entreprit de passer en revue les derniers évènements, espérant parvenir à se débarrasser de cette sale impression.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ses pensées convergeaient toutes vers le sapin richement décoré qui trônait dans un coin du salon. Sapin que Sherlock avait observé un moment avant de décider qu'il manquait un petit quelque chose qui le rendrait plus festif. Alors il avait eu l'idée de…

Oh bon sang !

Le médecin se redressa précipitamment en secouant vivement son compagnon.

« Sherlock ! Sherlock ! Tu as bien éteint les bougies ? »

L'interpellé émergea lentement et fixa son amant avec étonnement.

« Les bougies ? Hum… en fait non, c'est pas sûr. Après que tu m'aies allumé j'avoue que je ne me suis plus concentré sur aucune autre source incandescente. »

John quitta rapidement la chambre et dévêla les escaliers, le détective sur les talons, pour entrer dans le salon, où son magnifique arbre de Noël se consumait lentement, laissant échapper une fumée nauséabonde. Sans se départir de son calme, après tout il avait l'habitude de ce genre de "désagréments" depuis qu'il vivait à Baker Street, John fila dans la cuisine pour récupérer l'un des nombreux extincteurs qu'il avait acheté en prévision de situations similaires. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour éteindre le début de feu puis il alla ouvrir les fenêtres, tant pis pour le froid, l'air avait besoin d'être renouvelé. Le tout sous le regard las de Sherlock.

« Bon, puisque tu maîtrises si bien la situation je retourne me coucher », lança celui-ci avec un petit bâillement.

John se retourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

« Quelle idée de mettre des bougies sur le sapin et ensuite de les oublier, j'te jure… Demain, je vide l'appartement de ses allumettes et autres briquets, ça évitera que tu te transformes en dangereux pyromane.

- John, les hommes savaient faire du feu bien avant l'invention des allumettes. Si je le veux, ça sera un jeu d'enfant pour moi. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles il quitta la pièce, laissant en plan un John dépité et grelottant.


	21. Chapter 21

Aujourd'hui, un nouvel épisode de la série "Sherlock a deux mains gauches" ;)

ooOoo

**21.**

« C'est impossible ! » grogna Sherlock.

Assis à même le sol de l'autre côté de la table basse, John releva les yeux vers lui.

« Quoi ? interrogea-t-il.

- Je viens de le dire, marmonna le détective, apparemment irrité, c'est impossible !

- Et qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? » insista patiemment le blond.

Sherlock désigna d'un geste vague le fouillis répandu sur la table devant lui, composé de divers papiers cadeaux multicolores, ciseaux et scotch. Normal en somme pour quelqu'un occupé à emballer ses achats de Noël. Un peu moins normal en revanche en regardant plus attentivement ledit papier. Déchiré, froissé, plié de travers, il ne ressemblait plus à rien. Et les deux cadeaux qui avaient déjà été "emballés" n'étaient pas mieux. Bref, un vrai massacre. D'autant plus appuyé qu'à côté, le travail de John était parfait, ses emballages soigneux.

Rouspétant, Sherlock était en train de décoller le ruban adhésif qu'il avait sur les doigts et pendant ce temps il jetait des petits regards jaloux vers les paquets de son compagnon. Celui-ci, voyant son manège, s'autorisa un petit rire. Pour une fois qu'il faisait quelque chose mieux que lui il était en droit d'en profiter un peu.

« Sherlock, tu veux que je le fasse pour toi ? proposa-t-il, affable.

- C'est déjà toi qui m'a poussé à offrir ces cadeaux et ensuite qui est allé les acheter à ma place. A force on va croire que tu t'es occupé de tout.

- Mais je m'occupe de tout mon amour, s'amusa John. Tu n'as jamais offert ne serait-ce qu'une paire de chaussettes à ton frère, alors à mon avis il y a des chances que tous soupçonnent que ça vienne un peu de moi. »

Sherlock esquissa une grimace. Il avait eu raison de se méfier de John au moment de leur rencontre, il le changeait, et pas en bien se dit-il en imaginant les sarcasmes de Mycroft lorsqu'il lui remettrait son présent, emballé avec soin ou non.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

Assis près de lui sur le banc inconfortable, Sherlock ne cessait de fusiller son compagnon du regard.

« Je vais te tuer, menaça-t-il d'une voix parfaitement posée.

- Shtt, souffla John. On n'est pas censés faire de bruit ici.

- Il n'empêche que je vais te tuer, répéta le détective un ton en dessous. Et crois bien que cette nuit tu vas avoir du boulot pour te faire pardonner. Me manipuler ainsi…

- Oh je t'en prie, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ce subterfuge sachant que tu ne m'aurais jamais suivi de ton plein gré.

- Justement.

- Allez Sherlock, ce n'est pas la mort non plus.

- Pour toi si. Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort ce soir. »

Au même moment, Mycroft et Lestrade, se tenant par la main, les rejoignirent. Sherlock, qui ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil cette relation naissante entre son frère et le DI, leur lança un regard noir sans leur rendre leur salut.

« En plus tu leur as proposé de se joindre à nous, grogna-t-il à l'adresse de son compagnon. Encore un coup bas ! »

John ne se donna même pas la peine de lui répondre, se tournant plutôt vers les nouveaux arrivants, qui s'étaient assis près de lui.

« Alors là, chapeau toubib, lança gaiement Lestrade. Quand vous avez affirmé qu'il serait des nôtres j'avoue que j'ai eu des doutes.

- A ce propos tu me dois cinquante livres Greg, dit Mycroft, amusé.

- Il n'a rien réussi du tout, intervint le cadet, toujours de fort méchante humeur. Il m'a proposé une petite promenade nocturne avant finalement que nous atterrissions ici. Un vrai coup bas ! D'autant qu'habituellement ce genre de mascarade ne l'intéresse pas plus que moi.

- Une fois par an, soupira John, dépité. C'est plus pour l'ambiance qu'autre chose. Vois ça comme une expérience. »

Sherlock secoua la tête en se plongeant dans la contemplation de l'autel devant lui. John avait décidément des tas de choses à apprendre, effectivement il y avait peu de chance pour qu'un jour le fait d'assister à une messe de minuit soit d'un intérêt scientifique quelconque.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

« - Sherlock, repose ces cadeaux ! Ils ne sont même pas à toi.

- Attends. Je te parie que j'arrive à découvrir ce que contiennent tous ces emballages en moins de cinq minutes.

- Pourquoi je parierais avec toi ? Je me doute bien que tu peux y arriver. »

Sherlock était déçu, avec le temps John ne se laissait plus avoir par son génie et lui faire accepter des paris avec lui devenait de plus en plus difficile. Encore un, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il y avait déjà eu Mycroft puis Lestrade en leur temps.

« - Laisse-moi tout de même m'y amuser, plaida-t-il d'une petite voix enfantine. Après tout ce ne sont même pas des cadeaux qui me sont destinés, je ne gâche donc aucune surprise. »

Touché par son ton tellement enfantin, John ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Comment pouvait-il espérer lui tenir tête dans ces conditions ? Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis hocha la tête.

« - Ok, vas-y, épate-moi. »

Les yeux brillants, le brun secoua le paquet destiné à son frère puis le fixa avec précaution.

« - Une écharpe pour Mycroft, dit-il tranquillement. »

Il réitéra l'opération avec les autres cadeaux, énonçant avec une simplicité désarmante le contenu de chacun.

« - Un cd pour Lestrade, un châle pour Sarah, une poupée de collection pour Mrs. Hudson, un livre pour Harriet. Et le meilleur pour la fin, dans le paquet qui est caché sous ton lit, des billets de train pour moi ainsi qu'une réservation pour nous deux dans un hôtel parisien. Etant donné le manque de coopération des criminels londoniens ces derniers temps, j'avoue ne pas être contre quelques vacances en… comment dis-tu déjà ? ah oui, en amoureux. Pas très originaux ces cadeaux malgré tout. »

Tout le long de son discours, John le fixait, bouche bée, épaté une nouvelle fois par le génie de son compagnon.

« Là je ne marche pas Sherlock. Je sais bien que tu dis tout le temps que tu ne devines pas, mais y a forcément un truc cette fois, tu n'aurais pas pu tout trouver comme ça d'un simple regard. »

Le cadet eu un petit rire enfantin en se détournant du sapin. Ce petit jeu l'avait décidément follement amusé.

« Cette fois oui, il y a bien un truc. J'aurais sans nul doute tout trouvé très facilement, mais tout à l'heure je suis tombé sur tous tes tickets de caisse. Je n'ai eu qu'à remettre chaque cadeau avec la personne à qui il était destiné, pas difficile tu me l'accorderas.

- Sherlock ! C'est de la triche ça ! s'exclama John en riant gaiement.

- Mon jeu, mes règles. »


	24. Chapter 24

Et voici donc le moment tant attendu, la dernière case de mon calendrier de l'Avent. Merci à tous pour votre fidélité et vos messages bien sympathique, j'avoue que je doutais que mon idée rassemblerait autant de monde :) J'espère être parvenue à vous faire patienter tranquillement jusqu'au 24 ;)

Ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez à tous un très joyeux Noël!

**24.**

John faisait la tête et c'est de bien mauvaise grâce qu'il rentra au 221b après sa journée de consultations. Il s'était engueulé avec Sherlock la veille et à cause de ce dernier les fêtes de fin d'années risquaient bien d'être gâchées.

Le détective s'était moqué des quelques décorations qu'il s'était donné la peine d'installer dans l'appartement, avait critiqué son idée d'inviter Mycroft, Lestrade et Harry pour le réveillon, avait prévenu, moqueur, qu'offrir des cadeaux ce n'était pas son truc… Bref, le détective détestait cette période de l'année et entendait bien faire partager cet état d'esprit à son compagnon. Et le pire c'est que cela fonctionnait parfaitement. Alors que les années précédentes John adorait le mois de décembre et préparait les fêtes avec une application sans faille doublée d'un véritable plaisir, cette fois il se sentait démotivé. Il n'était même plus très sûr de vouloir recevoir le soir du vingt-quatre. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait prévu de longue date d'acheter le sapin chez un vendeur de bonne réputation qui se trouvait à proximité de Baker Street, il rentrait finalement les mains vides. L'idée d'entendre une nouvelle fois les railleries de son amant était au-dessus de ses forces.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon la mort dans l'âme, il en eu le souffle coupé… C'était presque irréel. Un sapin richement décoré, des figurines de Père Noël un peu partout, de la neige artificielle sur les fenêtres, des guirlandes de lumière et autres décorations accrochées dans tous les coins de la pièce, des cadeaux soigneusement emballés au pied de l'arbre… La pièce ressemblait à la vitrine d'un grand magasin… Et au milieu de ce décor, Sherlock fixait le nouvel arrivant en souriant.

« J'ai enfin compris ce matin que j'y étais allé un peu fort ces derniers jours, alors j'ai voulu me rattraper, dit le détective avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Sherlock… c'est magnifique…

- J'ai demandé de l'aide à Mrs. Hudson et je suis allé dévaliser les rayons de Harrods. Excuse-moi d'être parfois aussi… insupportable.

- C'est pardonné », murmura John en se jetant dans ses bras.

Le baiser échangé ensuite valut bien tout l'inconfort d'une journée de shopping à l'approche de Noël pour l'un, et tous les désagréments de partager sa vie avec un homme si difficile pour l'autre.


End file.
